Night vision systems are used in a number of applications, including military, industrial, commercial, etc. In general, the systems operate by multiplying light received at an image intensifier tube to generate a visible image. Power conservation is typically an issue with personal night vision systems that are powered by portable, battery supplies. Thus, it is beneficial to incorporate power conservation features in the night vision system in order to extend the operation of the night vision system.